


Bear-Faced Jealousy

by Fire_Bear



Series: Bear of my Heart [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur joins a craft club and makes a friend. Alfred is happy for him until he notices how much time he's spending with Kiku...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear-Faced Jealousy

"C'mon, Gil! Get that jerk already!" cried Alfred into his microphone, frowning at the screen. One of the cats brushed against him and he absent-mindedly patted at its head before returning to the controller. "Seriously, Gil, I'm getting screwed over here!"

A familiar laugh sounded in his ear, through the static of the headphones. "I'm a-coming. Don't bitch so much, Al."

"Yeah, well- Argh! Dammit!" Alfred sighed heavily into the mic. "I died."

"What? How crap are you at this game?"

"I'm not, I-" Alfred stopped as he heard the front door open. "Ah! BRB, gotta go see the BF."

" _So_ did not need to hear that-" Alfred managed to hear as he pulled the headphones off and tossed them to the ground. Hurriedly, he got to his feet and followed Teddy and Bear to the hall.

Arthur was hanging up his coat and placing his shoes to the side as the procession reached him. "Oh? I get the whole hog today, huh?" he asked with a smile.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," sang Alfred as he skipped forward to give him a peck on the cheek. "I'll leave you with the cats – got a co-op going on with Gil."

" _Again_?" sighed Arthur, frowning now.

"Yeah. Sorry, babe. We've nearly finished this map."

Cutely, Arthur pouted, though he tried to hide it. "Well, what about dinner?"

"I dunno. Order in?" Alfred pecked Arthur's other cheek and hurried off.

* * *

One day, at the start of November, Arthur came home seeming rather excited. "Hey, babe," said Alfred when he greeted him, giving him a kiss on the lips. "I ordered in some pizza 'cause we totally needta go grocery shopping. Did something good happen?"

His boyfriend grinned. "Something _fantastic_ happened!" he cried, throwing his arms around Alfred and drawing him into a deeper kiss. The American let out a small noise in surprise but eagerly kissed back. When Arthur released him, he was still beaming. "Aside the fact that I got a eighty-seven percent in one of my assignments, _I_ have discovered the existence of a craft club at college!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I can go and make bears and show them to everyone and-! I'm just so excited!" Arthur reached up and kissed him once more. "I want to make one to take in as well as my Alfreddy so I'll be starting on that after we've eaten."

"Aww!" whined Alfred with a pout. "But I wanted to watch a movie and cuddle with you tonight!"

"Sorry, love. Maybe tomorrow, if I'm finished by then." He grinned, kissed Alfred one more time and spun away, snatching up Teddy as he went. Bear followed them and Arthur chattered away to them about behaving themselves while he was working. Alfred watched him go, his pout fading as he smiled warmly.

It was good that Arthur had found something to do with his time again: he had been getting a little annoyed with the sighs in his ear when he played his games. Although, he sincerely hoped they wouldn't end up with loads more teddies lying around the apartment...

* * *

A week later, Alfred was actually working on an assignment at the kitchen table when the front door opened. Smiling at the welcome interruption, he stood and made his way to the door. As he approached, he heard voices and, when he reached the hallway, he found his boyfriend fussing around an Asian man.

"I'm terribly sorry for not having green tea. I'll make sure there's some next time. Is there anything else you would like?"

"How about a milkshake?" suggested Alfred, curious as to who this guy was. Arthur jumped and turned, smiling when he spotted Alfred.

"Ah, you're home. Good evening, love," he said and gave Alfred a (very quick) peck on the cheek. "This is Kiku, a friend from the Craft Club. Kiku, this is Alfred – my boyfriend."

"Hello, Alfred-san," said Kiku, politely, bowing slightly.

"Hey. Nice to meetcha!" Alfred grinned widely at Kiku before turning to Arthur when his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Alfred, dear... Kiku is here to help me with my teddies for the club. And he happens to prefer green to black tea – which is what I normally drink. Is there any chance you can be sweet and lovely and go out to get some?" Arthur looked up at Alfred with a slight pout to which Alfred couldn't say no.

"Sure thing, honey!" he announced with a grin. "I'm in the kitchen, by the way. Got an assignment to finish. I'll see you when I get back, yeah?"

"Definitely," agreed Arthur as he helped Alfred shrug on a coat and slip on his shoes. "Then we shall be in the living room when you get back."

Flashing one last happy grin at Arthur, Alfred left to go to the store, hoping it wouldn't take too long to find the required tea.

* * *

When Alfred finally returned, he found both men poring over sheets of paper. Kiku had a pencil in hand and a case of coloured ones beside him. Arthur had his sewing things out and material strewn across the rest of the couch. Teddy and Bear were curled up on the armchair.

"Hey," said Alfred to announce his arrival.

"'Lo, love," said Arthur, distractedly. "That is quite a lovely design Kiku. I'm not sure I'll be able to make it, though..." He sounded uncertain and Alfred opened his mouth to reassure him.

Kiku beat him to it. "Arthur-kun, I am sure you will be absolutely fine – your bears are magnificent, after all."

"Er, do ya want me to make your tea?" asked Alfred, trying to gain Arthur's attention.

His boyfriend looked up at him with a smile. "Oh, would you? That would be lovely." And, with that, he turned back to Kiku. "So that would be what shade of pink, exactly?" he asked, pointing to something on a piece of paper.

Frowning, Alfred turned back to the kitchen to take care of his task.

* * *

It was nearing Thanksgiving when Alfred noted that something had changed between him and Arthur. Before, they had spent a lot of time with each other, whispering sweet nothings and kissing and laughing and cuddling and going to bed together. Now, though, they hardly seemed to spend any time with each other.

True, half of the time, they were busy with college work. A quarter of the time, though, Arthur spent at his club or making teddies for it. The rest of the time was fleeting and most of it was spent sleeping. And they didn't cuddle while they slept any more, both coming to bed at different times and not wanting to wake the other.

What was worse was the fact that Arthur was spending more and more time with Kiku and, whenever Alfred called to ask where he was, most of the time he would be with the exchange student. And he hated the days when Arthur would drag Kiku back to their apartment.

That was happening right now as he tried to focus on his co-op with Gil. Alfred sat on the floor with his back against the couch, right under where Arthur was sitting cross-legged. Beside him, Kiku sat with his papers and designs and pencils, pointing out all the details to Arthur. Meanwhile, Arthur was making one of the drawings come to life in his hands. It was impressive but still annoyed Alfred who was trying his best not to focus on how close Kiku and Arthur were sitting, their heads bowed together.

"Yo, Al," said Gil's voice.

"Yeah?" answered Alfred, shaking himself from his reverie.

"Focus, man. You're not getting distracted by your boyfriend, are you? Because I will not be responsible for your death if he's sitting on your lap or something."

"I wish," grumbled Alfred.

"Aw, are you two having a domestic?"

"Shut it," Alfred growled, garnering Arthur's attention.

"Everything all right, love?" he asked, the pet name making Alfred feel warm and sad.

"Yeah," Alfred answered. "Gil's just being a douche."

"Hey!" came his friend's voice.

"As usual, hm?" said Arthur with a chuckle. And then he returned his attention to Kiku and the teddy bear.

Alfred gritted his teeth and jabbed at his controller more viciously than before.

* * *

Since Arthur's parents didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, Alfred was taking Arthur home to his own family. A few days beforehand, while Alfred was making some pigs in blankets to take with them, Arthur returned to the apartment. For the past week, Alfred had barely seen him and he rushed to the hall, holding his breath. Would Kiku be there?

Thankfully, he wasn't, but Arthur seemed distracted as he took off his coat and shoes, only nudging the cats as they came to see him. "Hi, dear," he said as he struggled with his bag, obviously trying to remove something. Frowning, Alfred followed him into the living room where he put down the bag and began to pull something out.

"Are you okay?" asked Alfred, worried. Had something bad happened? Had he got a bad grade? Had Kiku been a jerk like Alfred had been hoping he would be?

"Just a little tired," Arthur answered him as he stifled a yawn. As he did so, Alfred glanced at the papers in his hands. Kiku's designs. And there were a lot of them.

He frowned. "Are you gonna be doing _that_ again?" he demanded, glaring at Arthur.

Looking up in surprise, Arthur frowned as well. "Well, yes. Kiku and I have been thinking about selling them. You know, starting a business and-"

"Where do _I_ come into your plans?" Alfred snapped, shocking Arthur more.

"What? You're my boyfriend. I plan to keep you around for a while yet, you know."

"Well, I don't feel like it."

"Don't feel like what?"

"Your boyfriend. I don't feel like I am. You've hardly paid me any sort of attention for ages!"

For a moment, Arthur looked both confused and hurt. Then his gaze steeled and he glared at Alfred. "I've just been busy. I thought _you_ , of all people, could understand that!"

"How could I? I don't let _my_ obsessions interfere with-with us!"

"Yes you do!" roared Arthur, his fists clenching.

"What?"

"Your stupid video games! You're always playing them! I thought you'd be happy for me, finding something to do since you couldn't bring yourself to pay attention to _me_ instead of Gilbert! And I managed to make a friend – you don't seem to realise how little of them I have. Kiku is just as important in my life as my family and all you do is sit and glare at him! I don't do that when Gil is here!"

By this point, there were tears gathering at the corners of Arthur's eyes. Alfred was holding his breath, startled by the admission. It certainly sounded, from Arthur's point of view, that Alfred had been spending too much time with Gilbert and not enough with Arthur. Now that he thought about it, before the Craft Club, there were often times when Arthur would go to bed on his own because Alfred was too busy gaming.

Guilt clenched at Alfred's heart and he tried desperately not to cry either. "I-I'm sorry," he choked out, staring at Arthur miserably. "I just- You were spending so much time with Kiku that I thought you might... well... leave me."

"You were jealous of Kiku?" Arthur looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah..." Alfred was blushing and tried not to look at Arthur. He found himself staring at a disapproving Arteddy instead.

"Oh, Al. I'm sorry. I mean, I knew you were jealous but I thought it was how I felt with your video games. I wasn't jealous of Gil – but I was jealous of the time it took up." Alfred looked back at Arthur then and found him smiling softly. He held his arms out and Alfred rushed forward to sweep him up and cling to him.

"I'm sorry," Alfred mumbled into Arthur's hair. "You were there all the time and I knew you wouldn't leave so I guess I just took you for granted. I promise I won't any more."

"Mm," agreed Arthur. "But don't let me stop you from doing the things you enjoy. Perhaps... Maybe you could... _limit_ the amount of time you spend on the games?" He pulled away slightly so he could look at Alfred. "And I'll limit the time I spend on the teddy bears."

Alfred nodded. "Are you still going to try selling them?"

"I hope so. It would be delightful to know they are being played with. Kiku said he can set up some sort of shop online."

"Really? Wow, I'm proud of you!" Alfred grinned down at Arthur and stole his well-deserved welcome home kiss.

When they pulled apart, Arthur was smiling happily. "Now, what were you doing in the kitchen?"

"Crap! The food!" Alfred darted from the living room and into the kitchen, saving the precious pigs in blankets from burning. When he removed the tray from the oven, he turned to find Arthur hovering behind him. "For Thanksgiving. I was gonna chill 'em."

"Ah, I see. Need any help? I'd like to spend some time with you now, if that's okay." Arthur had a faint blush as he spoke, smiling happily at Alfred. It was the cutest thing that Alfred had seen in a while and he almost dropped what he was holding. He hastily put it down and nodded.

"You're amazing," Alfred murmured once Arthur was close enough. The Brit laughed. "Honest."

"So are you. Although... Has it occurred to you that, every time we argue, teddy bears are involved somehow?" Arthur grinned at him and Alfred laughed in response.

"Well, now it has. How are we going to solve that problem?"

Arthur thought about it for a moment before snaking his arms around Alfred's waist. "I think I'll just make sure to cuddle my favourite teddy every day."

"Which one's that?"

Sighing in exasperation, Arthur tugged Alfred closer and rested his head on his shoulder. "You, you big lump."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to explain that "He's as important as family" thing (because I don't want to change it). See, Arthur gets along well enough with his family and he loves them. He's good friends with Kiku. If anyone in his family or Kiku were to disappear from his life, he'd be upset. However, Alfred is much more important and he would be devastated if anything happened to him. So, basically, Kiku is important to him but not in a romantic way. (Also, Alfred knows that's what he means because Arthur's been so busy he hasn't actually spoken to his family in a while, so...)
> 
> I don't think my notes make sense. Shuuuuuush...


End file.
